warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Silberflug
''Hi du, ja du, ich rede mit dir. Wenn du schon mal hier bist kannst du mir auch eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Wenn das jetzt unfreundlich klang, so ist es nicht gemeint. Also ich würde mich freuen wenn du mir schreibst. Ich kriege unglaublichgerne Nachrichten und versuche immer schnell zu Antworten. Also wenn du was wichtiges hast dann schreib. Du kannst einfach Hallo sagen oder irgendwas machen. Was ich auch unglaublich liebe sind Bilder von Anderen Usern ich freu mich schon auf deine Nachricht. '' Begrüßung von Tautropfen Hallo Silberflug, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Sturmpelz. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 17:00, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallöle Hay ich bins Mais, ich wollte mal fregen ob wir Chat-Freundinin sein wollen und ob ich dich Fly nennen kann? Kannst dir gerne auch einen Spitznamen ausdenken^^ Bitte melde dich auf meiner Disc :) LG 15:49, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hay habe gesehen das du ein gemaltes profiel Bild haben wolltest, ich habe leider zurzeit kein gutes Malprogramm deshalb ist es nit so toll, hoffe trotzdem das es dir gefällt. LG deine 10:09, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bilder von Allen Fly.png|Von meiner Si Dankeee du bist die Beste Für Silberflug by Tüpfel.png|Von Th toll gemacht FürFlug.bySaphir.png|Von Sa das sieht toll aus danke schön Krieger.Langhaar.M.green.png|von honigbeere für silberflug sehr schön gemacht Silberflug.jpg|von Aschenwolke, für Dich :3 Silberflug.png|Von Dia so wunderbar Silber und Tüpfel.png|Das sin wir beide :) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir ;) LG deine Hatter bild So, hier ist das bestellte Bild. ich hoffe du meinetst es so, es wr nämlich recht knifflig aus so einer Beschreibung ein Bild herauzubringen ohne jegliches Bild an dem man sich orientieren kann xd Naja, ich hoff es geht so^^ 14:43, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re Hey Silbe Klar kannst du mich auf deine Freundesliste schreiben! Lg 09:32, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild ♥ Danke für das süße Bild :3 Es gefällt mir echt gut :) ♥ Seelenkralle (Diskussion) 15:58, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Soo jetz zu deiner Geschichte... ;) Es tut mir so leid es tut mir so leid dass ich den Wiki vergessen hab. Ich hab mir die Geschichte durchgelesen und finde sie einfach klasse *-* die Gefühle werden perfekt beschrieben. Silvershine1510 (Diskussion) 17:28, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Chat -> Frage Hallo Flug, Ich hab mal eine Frage an dich :3 die kann ich dir aber nicht hier sagen, da mir dass zu persönlich ist, deshalb würd ich dich gerne im Chat fragen :'D Vllt kannst du ja heute noch on? Wäre super, wenn du heute Abend kommen würdest :33 LG- 12:08, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) *.* Awww danke für die schöne blaue Katze *________* 13:37, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Chat Manchmal hat der Chat aussetzer aber nach eineiger zeit funktioniert er wieder...wenn länger nicht geht dann sag nochmal mir oder einem erfahrenen User bescheid. LG 14:52, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re:Hilfe #Hey, : Ohnein D: hast du schonmal versucht mit nem anderen Browser in den Chat zu gehen? (also zB statt Firefox mit Explorer) D: 15:15, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Ja also du bist ja jetzt vermutlich mit Firefox oder Explorer oder Google Chrome im Internet, dann versuch mal mit was anderem, also zB wenn du mit Google Chrome drinn bsit, versuche mal mit Firefox rein zu kommen : 15:20, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Oh, okay, das ist scheiße D: Kannst du denn in anderen Wikis in den Chat? 15:23, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Okay, dann liegt es ja schonmal nicht an diesem Wiki... Versuch am besten nochmal heute Abend rein zu gehen, und wenns immernoch nicht geht, morgen nochmal 15:25, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Chat Also am besten schaust du mal ob du irgendwelche Updates machen musst weil daran könnte es liegen, dann schau mal wie gut deine I-net verbindung ist.Du kannst auch : Ja, mache ich :) versuchs nochmal mit dem Direkt link, vllt komst du ja damit rein ^^ http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Chat : 15:33, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Re Ich weiß nicht, wie genau meinst du das? Also läd er nicht, oder bleibt es weiß? Naja, ich würd es mal mit nem direkten Link probieren ;) http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Chat - 18:17, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hm, also das ist schon häufig bei Usern passiert, ich glaub da hilft nichts, außer Abwarten. Naja, dann gäbe es auch noch die Variante, dass du einen anderen PC oder falls du hast, einen anderen Internetexplorer nimmst. LG- 18:23, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke für dein Bild. es sieht cool aus. Rubinstern (Diskussion) 13:28, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hey Hallo :P [[Benutzer:Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht|''Lichtu'ng, wo kle'ines B'latt' weht'']] Diskussion 15:34, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re:Bild Ouh sorry das tut mir leid, habs direkt verbessert ♥ hab dich lieb <3333333333333 19:08, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bildii für dich ! Hatter Re: Sasha Stimmt, sie war eine Streunerin, anfangs Hauskätzchen, dann Streunerin, dann Hauskätzchen, dann wieder Streunerin, dann Clankatze, dann Streunerin und dann wieder Hauskätzchen, wie man auch sehr schön unter der Notiz bei ihr unter sonstiges lesen kann. 17:10, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hallu Hey Flugzeug :D ich weiß nicht wirklich was ich hier schreiben soll xDD LG Blutklaue Rebel for ever Danke *o* wow danke Silberle *o* Die Geschichte ist der hammer *-* 14:55, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Chat Nun ja, einerseits höre ich von einigen Usern, dass sie im Chat nicht gut behandelt werden. Und andererseits sind meine Freunde meistens nicht im Chat, deswegen geh ich da auch nicht rein. Ich fühle mich dann meist wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. LG, 18:32, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bb..... ;( Wie du meinst.... Finde ich nur ziemlich gemein. Aber dann mach ich es eben mit Missy, Grasi und Räuberle alleine ;( bb..... Ich auch ;(((((((( Dankii Dankii für das tolle Bild *o* Es ist wunderschön <3333333333333333 lg 12:56, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re:Frage und Re:Rätsel 1.Da nur Bürokraten Chatmoderatoren ernennen können, hat Wirbelsturm mich zur Chatmoderatorin in ihrme Wiki gemacht, denn Gründer haben auch Bürokratenrechte. Bin grad da im Chat, kommst du auch? 2.Statt Rauchfell Buntgesicht, aber sonst alles richtig :D Coole Siggi übrigens :) 15:02, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC)